The Spy Accademy
by MeganAnne94
Summary: "Hello and welcome to the spy academy, you are the first students to attend this school and I am pleased to have such talented young people in my academy." Said the principle, addressing to all of the students including me Megan Davis.


The Spy Academy.

"Hello and welcome to the spy academy, you are the first students to attend this school and I am pleased to have such talented young people in my academy." Said the principle, addressing to all of the students including me Megan Davis. Maybe I should tell you about myself first and why I'm here.

First of I'm 5'7, I have curly blond hair hat is all natural and I have bright blue eyes. I'm here because of my computer techs and the ability to know about any weapons there are on the planet, e.g. guns, knives and bombs, plus a lot more. I can also blend in using my artist skills now you're probably thinking artist skills why would you need them, well if you are going undercover you need a disguise and I can do this with makeup and wigs.

On the 18th of June I got a letter from the principle saying that I was accepted into their school which I knew nothing about but I told my foster parents that I applied to it and they accepted. In the letter it said that I will be leaving on the 23rd of June and I should take all things necessary as they will be providing me with all that I need. For example text books for maths English and science/btec. All of it will be explained when I get there. So after I told my foster parents I went up to my room and sorted out all of my things so I put all of my clothes in to a couple3 of piles and then I sorted out my books like my fantasy ones and my weapon ones, I also put all of my makeup and jewellery into a big box along with my shoes that I will not be needing in the next couple of days.

On the 23rd I got up and showered as normal and had breakfast. After breakfast I got changed into a smart blue dress that had a big bow in the middle of it on a strap around my waist I out that with my short black fake fur coat, I put on my white gold necklace that with a heart pendent on it with sapphire stones on it that I got for my birthday. I put on matching earrings and ring that both looked alike the earrings were a white gold flower with a sapphire gem dangling at the bottom, my ring is a big ring and it has white gold flowers on again but on the petals there were little sapphire gems on them and in the middle there is a big sapphire gem, with the jewellery I finished it off with a white gold bracelet that had 3 rows of diamond on it. As it said in the letter to dress smartly I put on my bright blue Christian Louboutin high heels that had black gems going all up the rim of the shoe and it was also peep toe heels. After that I put my make up on and I did it so that my eyes had a smoky affect (like Bayonce in video phone) and just added some lip-gloss with it. After I got ready I made sure that I had packed everything I needed and took it all downstairs with help of my foster dad. By the time we had everything down stairs and ready the doorbell rang and my foster mother opened the door to a man in a black suit and behind him was a black Rolls Royce phantom. To say that we were shocked was an understatement. After saying good bye to my parents I climbed into the car but as soon as I sat down I noticed that there was a girl with blonde wavy hair already in there. "Hi I'm Megan what's your name" I said waving a little.

"Rosalie, nice to meet you." She said sticking her hand out. That when I noticed in what she was wearing, she had on a red netted dress that was a one shoulder dress and she put a black light jacket on with it. She also did the smoky eye effect and had on red lip stick. Her jewellery was I think a white gold necklace that had a hollow heart on it with a pink gem in the middle. Her ring was 3 layers the first was a diamond and pink then it was just pink then the last row was the same as the first and the band was a white gold again I think. Her earrings were just plain white gold hoops with diamonds and her bracelet was a think band that had 3 layers on it the first was a plain band on diamonds then the next was I think numeral lettering and the lasts was the same as the first. She finished the look with a pair of Christian Louboutin high heels that were peep toe and had big silver gems all over them and the back was just a strap.

"You too." I replied shaking her hand.

"Here we are ladies." Said the driver pulling up to an airport.

Me and Rosalie looked at each other and said at the same time "huh?"

"You and six others from England are flying to a secret island by the Caribbean's where the school is located." He said and started to get out the car and open Rose's side door for us to get out of.

"Oh ok." I said still feeling a little shocked.

When everything was sorted out me and Rose (who insists that I call her that.) made our way with our Louis Vuitton carry bags with one on the back of the matching suitcases and the bags and cases were practically the same but mine was a blue and hers was a brownish reddish colour and made our way over to where a young boy was with six other teenagers and held a sign that said 'Megan & Rosalie' on it. So we made our way over towards him, and that is when I could get a good look at him he was tall about 6'4 and had on a dark grey suit with a white top and had a dark grey tie on as well, his shoes were just plain black and had a Louis Vuitton black suit case next to him.

"Hi I am Megan and this is Rose." I said introducing the both of us at the same time.

"Hi I'm Emmett, this is Alice." He said pointing to the short girl with black/brown hair next to him, that was wearing a short purple dress that was also one shoulder and on the shoulder sleeve there were silver gems on it. She had a white gold necklace on that had a diamond heart that swirled at the points, she matched it with a pair of hoop earrings that were just a white gold and had one row of diamonds on them her bracelet was just a white gold band with a single row of diamonds on it and her shoes were purple they are also peep toe and had straps weaving throughout the she up to the middle were the meet and then had 2 straps going up and around it, her makeup was a almost smoky effect that just had a black flick on the corners.

The girls suit cases and carry bags were almost the same as mine and Roses except that Alice's was a dark brown and Bella's was a black.

"This is Edward." Pointing towards a tall boy with bronze hair. He was tall about 6'2 and had on a dark grey almost black suit with a white top and had a dark grey tie on as well, his shoes were just plain black and had a Louis Vuitton black suit case next to him

"This is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." Pointing towards a tall boy with short brown hair. he was tall about 6'2 and had on a light grey suit with a white top and had on a brownish tie on as well, his shoes were just plain black and had a Louis Vuitton black suit case next to him

"And the other two are Damon and Bella there together as well." He said pointing towards the last two people that were making out. Damon was tall about 6'3 and had on a black suit with a black top on and had no tie, his shoes were just plain black and had a Louis Vuitton black suit case next to him. The girl had on a black 2 shoulder netted dress that was short as well and had on a leather jacket she had on a white gold necklace with a diamond locket and key pendent that had different colour gems on it. Her ring was 3 layers the first was just plain diamonds the next was a emerald and the last was the same as the first which sat on a white gold band her earrings were a dangly pair that were in the shape of a boomerang and that had diamonds on it her bracelet is a 2 strap velvet band with a white gold diamond studded flower in the middle and her shoes were a pair of Christian Louboutin that were similar to Alice's but in black she did here make up in a blue smoky effect.

"Hi." We all said at the same time which made us laugh.

After about half hour our names were called saying that the jet was ready, so we made our way over to were the lady was pointing and out of the window I saw the jet and it was beautiful it really was and could not wait to see inside of it. I was amazes at what I saw inside and I think the others were to seeing that it went all quiet. On the first table was 8 letters and each had one of our names on it explaining that the school was a spy school and that us 8 and another 152 students from around the world were giving a chance to make the world a better place with us being there and training. "WHAT!" we all shouted at the same time but this time we did not laugh and I just sat down in the nearest seat and started thinking about the letters.

"This is your captain speaking if you could all take your seats and strap in we can take off. Thank you and enjoy your flight." The Capitan said through the speakers.

When we were in the sky and could take off our seatbelts a couple of air hostess's came out with 4 coloured briefcases and 4 coloured hand bags and then handed the blues ones to Emmett and me the, black ones to Damon and Bella, the red ones to Edward and Rosalie and the purple ones to Jasper and Alice. Then walked back out. Out of caution we opened hem to our surprise there was in mine 3 lipsticks in different shades 2 different mobile phones, an ear piece and head set, a Louis Vuitton purse and bag, 3 American express cards, a lot of money about 50 thousand, 4 sets of keys, a compact mirror, a necklace with 2 diamonds and one sapphire in the middle that came along with a ring that looked the same as the necklace and a bracelet and earrings that also looked the same as the necklace, also there was a few passports, drivers licences, id's and translators and all of those were in different languages and in different names and ages. From what I can see is that Emmett got basically the same but instead of lipstick he got pens he got a briefcase instead of a bag a wallet instead of a purse another wallet instead of a compact and a different colour watch to mine.

There was a leaflet explaining that the first lipstick an pen were lasers that can cut through anything, the sidekick lx was a normal everyday phone the iphone 5 was a secure phone, on each card was 50 thousand in case of an emergency, as well as the passports, drivers licences, the id's and the translators. The necklace had a tracker device in the sapphire, press once to activate and then press again to deactivate.

After reading for a couple of hours I started to feel sleepy and I put my book down and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone nudging my shoulder and realised that it was Emmett saying that we can order our meal using the Ipad that they provided us with and on the screen came up with a list of starters but they had nothing that I liked so I went to the main meals and choose a 10" think crust cheese pizza for drink I choose a smooth orange juice and for dessert I choose a chocolate chip cookie. After I put in my seat number my order came up on the screen and I could feel someone looking at me so I turned my head to see Emmett looking at my screen that at his and before he could say anything I said "when we get to this academy they will be putting us on diets and making us go to the gym might as well eat as much fat food now" smiling up at him as he nods and changes his to a 12" thick meat feast pizza with a beer to go with his meal and for dessert he choose a chocolate chip cookie.


End file.
